


Should Have Seen Right Through

by kazbotinwonderland



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazbotinwonderland/pseuds/kazbotinwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye realises she isn't the only one awake at 3am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Have Seen Right Through

It had been a long day, and an even longer mission. Since it had been discovered that Fitz was good in the field (much to everyone’s objections including his own), he’d been out more and in the lab less. Which left Jemma a rather nervous wreck. The slim brunette constantly twisting and turning around the workspace as she did when her best friend was there, only without him there it showed just how nervous she was. They had intel this time, comms. It wasn’t a level 8 or anything of the sort. Even Skye knew details. Even if some of them had been obtained in a manner Jemma had at one point disapproved of. It made Skye smile, the way Jem would have once been shocked or something resembling scared but now reached out with curious eyes to what she’d found. 

So when Skye had finished watching ‘The Blues Brothers’ for the tenth time and realised it was 3am (again), she quickly checked on their boys and flicked her tablet off. In the darkness and what should have been silence, Skye heard something, and realised that of course she wasn’t the only one still awake at this hour. If Fitz and Ward were being extracted in five hours, Jem would be a bundle of nerves. That was something that Skye doubted would ever change. Opening her door quietly and making her way down to the lab, Skye tapped once on the glass door and waved gently to Jem before letting herself in. The last thing she wanted was to scare her and have her break something, or worse, hurt herself. Standing at the doors, leaning against the glass, Skye wasn’t entirely sure what she was here to actually say. It wasn’t something she’d thought through, only something that she’d wanted to make sure Jemma was okay. 

“You want some company?” She asked, slightly nervously. She didn’t want to interrupt, but then, if the situation was flipped, Skye knew she would find Jem’s presence helpful. Whatever it was that they were, Skye stopped and realised they should probably figure that out at some point. Lost train of thought; generally the way. Picturing the whole scene following them figuring out what they were, Skye giggled. Imagining Fitz stumble over his threat, because Fitz really was not the threatening kind. Although, it was Simmons so maybe he’d manage just this once. Skye pushed off the wall and walked over to Jem. “They’re fine. I just checked.” A visible exhale of relief saw Skye smile and wrap her arms around the biochemist. “They’ll be home soon.” Whispering into the mop of brown curls framing her face, Skye smiled. “And until then, and after, you have me. And I will personally kill Ward if anything happens to Fitz.” She wasn’t so sure how, but she was crafty, she’d figure it out. “I promise.” Pulling back just enough, the noise outside of the lab was enough to make both of them jump. The loud smashing sound sending them both a foot into the air and back down with laughter. Skye peered out and tried to figure out what it was but couldn’t see anything in the darkness beyond the lab. Turning back to Jem, that sweet smile that Skye loved so much across her lips, Skye ran a hand up her arm. “Well, before anyone comes looking to see what I broke.” Cutting herself off, Skye leant in and kissed Jem softly. One hand tangled in her hair, the other around her back, it was a position they’d mastered and one Skye had no desire to move from. Jem’s arms practically mimicking her own, the soft weight of the beautiful woman against her comforting. 

“So, should we maybe tell Fitz when he gets back? About, this?” Skye asked, hoping that Jem wanted this as much as she did. A broad grin appearing on her biochemist and a few small but excited nods. Not bothering with any more words, Skye kissed her quickly again, pulling away just in time to see Coulson walking down the stairs to investigate the noise. Which for once, Skye had had nothing to do with.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the characterisation isn't great, still getting the hang of this fandom!


End file.
